chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Iflar
Character Origins Iflar is the Crown Prince, and thus next in line for the throne. His reclusive father, the king, is the ruler of the Mipedians, though Iflar ruled in his stead until recently. He is the cousin of Prince Mudeenu. Appearance Iflar is a Mipedian Royal that resembles a lizard with green cloak and a loincloth. It seems as if Iflar is one of the very few white Mipedians, exuding a calm and collected demeanor. He appears to have long, flowing black hair. Background Information Iflar is the son of Theb-Saar, the Mipedian King. When his father ascended to the Throne of Al Mipedim, Iflar became the Crown Prince and his authority is exceeded only by the king. A trusted and powerful leader, Prince Iflar proved to be among the most talented students ever to attend the Royal Mipedian Academy of Melee Arts. He is a formidable fighter and a just and competent ruler, but his pale appearance and thin physique have been the basis for rumors of ill health among the Mipedian Tribe. Although he physically appears very weak and fragile, Prince Iflar's melee skills are unrivaled. It is rumored that his talents surpass even those of Headmaster Ankhyja. Looks, however, are not entirely deceiving because Iflar's stamina is indeed less than that of most Mipedians. He can fight with more skill and ferocity than anyone but he cannot do it for long. This is one reason why he chooses his battles very carefully. Though he is rarely truly tested in combat. Iflar tends to win his battles quickly, decisively, and long before he ever begins to tire. Many Creatures in the Mipedian Tribe look with eager anticipation to the day when Iflar will once again stand as their ruler, inheriting his father's throne. Some say that he may never end up crowned as king, but Iflar openly dismisses this talk as he knows that, despite his small stature, he stands taller than most in battle and in rule.Ultimate Guide. Personality and Behavior Iflar treats his allies and palace peers with great respect. The few who have met him say he is very kind, and doesn't act prideful over his royalty. Unlike his cousin, he has demonstrated honorable, serious, and upstanding traits, earning his right as crown prince. [citation needed] Iflar appears to be an extremely competent and confident fighter, his card art depicting him facing down several M'arrilian Fluidmorphs alone, calm, and unafraid, thought it is to be noted he has very low stamina. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Iflar is loyal to the Mipedians and can not enter armies with other tribes. Enemies Card Details 1 = 1 mugic counter Textbox Strategies *The attack "Before the Storm" is extremely useful with Iflar. *His base disciplines besides speed are rather low so it is suggested to use wind based attacks as they usually include speed challenges/checks Release and Promotion TV Show Appearances *Legions of Aa'une Cards and Scans Quotes Gallery Trivia * Iflar is one of only two of the tribal leaders who was not released in the first Chaotc starter Dawn of Perim. He was, however, released later in the pack Turn of the Tides. Related Articles Mipedian External Links Category:Mipedian Royals Category:Mipedians Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Creatures With Air Notes and References